White Love
by ghosttownfangirl
Summary: Orihime is forced to marry a man that she does not care for, but as time comes she starts to feel things for this so called bastard of a man. Will she love him or will she show nothing towards the man she has gotten fond of? Will he love her as a woman or as a common whore? Will they be able to get over their pride or not? If so will they love one another?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beauty in the Eyes of the Beholder

Orihime stood on her baclony, looking out into the ocean, the wind from these mornings freah crisp air came flowing in her hair. Her honey eyes shined as she looked out into the ocean. She heard the door open and she turned to see servants scattered around the room to help their mistress's daughter.

Her eyes went directly to the wardrobe and she knew they were here to help with her clothes.

"Good morning!" Orihime said, to the servants that was in her bedroom. They all smiled and bowed to her, she in return bowed back to them.

They rushed her to put her clothes on becasue, her father wished to talk to her about very imporant matters. She did not wish to see her father, but disobeying him will be very wrong. She would never want to hurt her father's feelings, but in saying that he just happens to hurt her feelings sometimes.

She was dressed in a simple, plain lace dress that was black. To be honest she didn't really like black all that well. She really perfered green or blue, but she was fine with black. She popped her head out of her door to see if anyone was in the hallway and there wasn't.

She walked down the hall and walked to her fathers office door. She stared at it for 5 seconds and knocked on the door and it opened.

"Father. Did you want to see me?" she asked.

"Yes, I did want to see you for very important matters." he said.

She nodded and he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"My dear, you are getting married in one year." he stated.

"What? Father no! I do not wish to be married!" she yelled.

"You will be married to Grimmjow. He will take good care of you my dear." he stated

"I will not marry one of your rich friends son because, he's rich and will privide me with the luxurys of life! I will not marry a pompous bastard that can run over who ever he wants!" she yelled.

"You will do as I say Orihime!" he yelled.

"I will not father! Mother wouldn't make me!" she yelled back at him.

"Go to your room and don't come out! Until, I say so!" he yelled.

She looked at him. _Why father? Why do you hate me so?_ She walked back to her room in tears. She could not believe he was making her do that. She knew who he was and she didn't like him at all! No way was she going to marry a bastard that doesn't know how to treat women right and that mouth of his is just awful! She would not and shall not marry him.

Why was these happening to her? She didn't understand why fate hated her so damn much. Well, to late to yell and scream about it since it's going to happen anyway. She laid on her bed and sleep soon claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, everyone, I know that this second chapter is what I rewrote and made it longer for you all!**

Memories started to override Grimmjow's mind. Orihime and Grimmjow were running as children. Laughing and playing without a care in the world. It was fun back then with them being able to play and just laugh over stupid little things, but those days are over when Orihime's mother died. Without Orihime in Grimmjow's life, he become hard and cold. Nowadays Grimmjow even forgot about his childhood memories and he liked it that way.

He looked out the window of his car and at the estate that was magnificent. He couldn't understand what it was about the place, but it held a dark atmosphere like something was lingering in the walls of the greyed Inoue estate. He frowned and closed his eyes trying to imagine what it used to look like years ago, but no images could come to his mind at the moment. He felt the car stop and again another frown came upon his face. He knew that Orihime would not like this, but he also knew her father didn't care what happened to the poor girl. The door opened and he exited it. He adjusted himself after he got out of the car. He wore a suit and tie, the tie was blue, the pants were black, shoes black, work shirt that was pale blue just like his eyes. His hair was a mess and he was definitely a mess himself.

He walked to the door and waited for a few seconds, it opened to show an older man in his late fifties.

"Good morning sir." the older man firmly spoke in a gentle manner. He bowed a little when he let Grimmjow in the house.

"Thank you," Grimmjow said through gritted teeth. The older man walked ahead of Grimmjow motioning for him to follow. He sighed and walked quickly to keep up with the man. Damn for an old man he walks pretty fucking fast! The older man stopped in front of a big wooden door and he lightly knocked on it and there came a voice. "Come in." Mr. Inoue voiced loudly. The older gentleman upped the large wooden doors for Grimmjow and again Grimmjow said thank you in a whisper.

He walked into the large room and looked at Mr. Inoue, honestly if he was being honest with anyone he hated the man that was standing right in front of him. No, rephrase that he absolutely wished death and misfortune upon this man. He smiled on the outside, but on the inside, he was just jumping at the chance to kill him but he had to be patient and hoped that one of his cooks would poison him.

"What a mighty fine day!" Mr. Inoue managed to spit in a graceful manner. " I have called you here to speak of business matters and of course your marriage to my beloved daughter must be discussed as well, and I will not have my daughter married to a man who is a servant in this damn household and you know that son."

"Yes, sir, but as you may know women are just playthings to men and I could careless if she loves me or not!" he fakely said to the man. The older man nodded in agreement, which was disgusting to Grimmjow in so many ways even his own father had more respect for women than this man standing before him. _Who the fuck does this man think he is? I might as well play the cards and play them well if I want to get Orihime out of this fucking place!_

"I am proposing a deal for Grimmjow," the man started to brief Grimmjow on the matter, "I think that we should have our companies merge and it would bring in more money than you can dream of. Millions or maybe even billions." Grimmjow gave the man an odd look of as saying fuck- your- idea look on his face, but he was willing to play his cards, but he wasn't about to merge his company with this bastard, he'd rather die than do that, his father god rest his soul would be so ashamed of him if he did such a thing.

"I'm not willing to do such a thing, sir. My company is doing just fine at the moment and a merge would just be too soon." Grimmjow interjected. Which was really a lie, because he was going to merge with Schiffer company next year so Orihime would be out of that damned hellhole.

"As if! A merge between me and your company would benefit us both!" He scoffed at Grimmjow. He started to growl in the back of his throat but suffocated it before it could come out.

"I'll have to think about it Mr. Inoue, but I still feel like it won't benefit us at all you have a better chance with merging with Aizen or even Ichimaru." his voice sounding flat. He looked at the man and he smiled.

"You are very clever! That would be a great idea and you can even have my daughter's hand in marriage if she chooses to marry you. Of course, it is true that I no longer need the girl, so my boy you are free to marry her in one year, but our companies will merge and you will suck it up and deal with it. But that is for the future to tell not me." the man laughed dryly.


End file.
